Dare to Pair
by KiyokoMoments
Summary: The ultimate pairing challenge has arrived! The top 21 PA characters will be paired up through the infinite wisdom of a list randomizer. These may be crack pairings, but I shall be taking them utterly seriously. Sit back and enjoy! [Crack Pair]
1. BreakAlice

**AN: Let the games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor! (Oh is this not Hunger Games? Oops!) **

**This is a pairing challenge between my friend Ozapolien and I. What are the rules? We use a list randomizer to determine the pairing and then write a oneshot between 500-2000 words. **

**The idea is what whoever gets the most reviews by the time we post the next chapter wins for that pairing. (So review!)  
And here is her version of the story:**

** s/8875279/1/Dare-to-Pair**

* * *

They stumbled into the shack with abrupt, broken foot falls. Heavy breathing filled the air with clouds of hot air that froze before their very eyes. Break carefully laid the girl he had been carrying down on what seemed to be an armchair. He leaned wearily against the door until it gave the resolute click of closing.

"Let me see your leg."**  
**"What! Are you crazy!? No!" Alice drew back utterly affronted.

Break sighed, gesturing towards a hastily bandaged wound on her knee. Already blots of scarlet were seeping through the torn strips of cloth. Alice stilled staring into his single eye. The usual creepy grin and teasing laughter was gone from his expression. Deciding to trust him, she resigned to the dull ache in her leg, stretching it forward for him to inspect.

With hesitating hands Break peeled back each layer; the wound was worse than he had imagined. Alice fought to keep her expression neutral, but there was no denying the pain that was so obviously in her eyes. He reached upward, roughly yanking the necktie off his shirt. Hesitating hands gently pressed the silken cloth to her knee. Alice jerked back, a muffled cry escaping her lips, she kicked him away eyes flashing. Her leg rose in an automatic reaction, delivering a swift kick to Break's face.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Break whined.  
"Don't touch me you crazy clown!"

"I'm just trying to get your leg wrapped so you don't get an inflection, but if you'd rather us amputate your leg in the future be my guest!" Break laughed flippantly at the startled expression that crossed Alice's face. Her entire body rejected the idea, eyeing the white haired man with extreme distaste.

Alice crossed her arms defiantly, but nevertheless she thrust her leg back into his arms.  
"Fine. Just do it." The stupid clown face only smiled in mirth.

The battle had been harder than any of them had imagined. It was supposed to be a simple capture of an illegal contractor, but no one had anticipated the sheer numbers of chains that had taken up residence in the old abandoned town. Sharon had insisted that she keep Eques in their shadows, despite the low danger that was anticipated for the trip. He had protested at the time, but- once again his mistress was right.

Break sighed; "Can you walk Alice?"

She responded by shooting him an irritated glance.

"Of course I can walk! What do you take me for?"

She stumbled to her feet, carefully masking her expression. She took a step forward, hesitating for a second before placing her weight on her injured leg. A sharp shock of pain struck her. Alice clamped down on her teeth determined not to show pain in front of that infuriating clown. Break only smiled at her, clearly aware of her current state. Bitterly Alice was determined not to lose to him, '_stupid clown_**' **she grimaced to herself. Taking another step she shot him a triumphant grin, just as her injured knee buckled beneath her weight.

Break rushed forward, his hands going forward to support her arms. Alice couldn't help but lean on him for support, the sharp jabbing pain in her leg screamed for relief. She found herself pressed against the smooth cotton of his coat, the scent of sweets prevailing over the underlying musk and grime. The sheer aroma of his being was intoxicating, Alice found herself leaning closer into his body.

"Guess we'll have to stay here for the night." He stated mildly, hands shrugging in mock ease.

Despite the sour expression that Alice fixed him with, she allowed him to gently lift her up, carrying her tiny frame over towards the makeshift bed. Covering her with his Pandora jacket, Break stripped off his blood stained gloves, they were no use to him now.

**"**Hey Break?" Alice muttered, "Why did you save me?" **  
**Break opened his mouth to give her a witty answer filled with half truths and outright lies. But no words came to his throat.  
He only mustered a "What do you mean?"  
**  
****"**During the battle, when the chain attacked me." She remembered the expression that had crossed his face, she hadn't seen the chain's attack, but Break had. That odd look on his face, she couldn't quite place it; in a split second it was gone replaced only by cold determination. From behind him the Mad Hatter appeared, cutting down all that was in his path, this was nothing like that teasing pervert that she was used to. It was in that moment that Alice remembered Break was every bit as powerful as she was. That cold hard expression, it was not Break, it was as though she saw someone else in those eyes. She had heard the whispers of Kevin Regnard before, but it wasn't until then that she knew exactly what that name meant.  
**  
****"**Because Alice-chan you aren't as useful to me dead, of course." He offered in a light hearted tone, trying to end this train of questioning.

In reality he couldn't explain to himself the panic that had stricken him, the utter fear that filled his veins with ice, all he saw was the red that burst forth from Alice's body and his mind stopped altogether.  
Somehow she accepted his answer, acknowledging that he'd most likely never tell her the whole truth anyway. A truth that he himself didn't even know.

Break remembered the last words the Will of Abyss spoke to him. She had begged him with forlorn words: **"**_Save Alice."_

He rose to his feet, accepting that fact he most likely wasn't going to be falling asleep tonight. Break walked over to the little sofa that Alice was resting on, she looked so different asleep, he mused to himself.

Xerxes Break knew then that he was lying to himself, he never protected Alice because of some selfless desire to grant the Will of Abyss' wish. No who was he kidding?  
Kevin Regnard, Xerxes Break, whoever he was; didn't survive this long by being _selfless. _  
This girl, chain, whatever she was had become something more to him. He felt his heart stop seeing her in danger, that piercing pain that he couldn't explain. His movements then were autonomic, he didn't care what happened to him as long as he could save her.

He leaned over and brushed the hair from her eyes, smiling wistfully. "What have you done to me, Miss Alice?" He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
"Perhaps you'll make an honest man out of me yet."

* * *

**AN: And that was the very first chapter. Review and help me win this competition! :D**  
**Please? My pride is on the line, take pity! **

**May the best author win...**


	2. Oswald Jack

**Dare to Pair – Chapter 2 – Oswald/Jack**

**AN: Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is here! Whoot! So _Ozapolien_ and I are trying something different with this pair. Since I wrote this with Jack as the seme, she's going to try it the other way around. **

**Once again here is her fic: **

** s/8875279/1/Dare-to-Pair**

**So vote for the CHAPTER you like the most. ^_^**

**Few things about this chapter: This is set right after the final accessionceremony when Oswald becomes Glen. I changed things a little bit so it's a bit AU. I don't believe there are any spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Oswald trudged into the abandoned parlor, quickly stripping himself of his formal jacket. Almost carelessly he flung the piece of clothing onto a nearby armchair. The light strains of a string orchestra and the sound of laughter drifted up through the floorboards. Oswald sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to fully escape the party downstairs, but at least here he thought he could find some semblance of peace. He turned his head abruptly, facing away from the uplifting music, eyes cringed in frustration. This accession ceremony, this celebration, was all to commemorate the next Glen.

_Himself._

Walking among these people and their frivolities; all Oswald could feel was utter hatred for himself. This was a day to mourn the death of Lacie, the death of himself as he finally became Glen.

Not of rejoicing.

The dull taste of copper still resided in his mouth, it was Levi's blood. From the ceremonial goblet of blood that would be passed from the current Glen to the next. Year after year he still couldn't get used to the taste of blood, it was not bitter but salty, a lingering reminder of the tears he would not, could not shed for his own sister's death.

In robotic movements, he tugged at the knot of his necktie until it came loose in his hands, tossing it on top of his jacket. Oswald was struck by such an irrational urge, he ripped at the button holding closed the collar of his shirt, whist pulling his gloves off with his teeth. He wanted to be free from the clothing that marked him as a cursed Baskerville, as though through those futile actions he could somehow change everything that has happened.

Wavering footsteps led him to the old covered piano in the corner of the parlor. His hands grazed the rich glossy finish of the dark wood. He had forgotten that this was here. His fingers began to find the old tunes of his past. His fingers led him into a song that he had never heard before. There in the darkness, the only light coming from the open door, Oswald found a piece of sanity.

Then suddenly, the shadow of a man obscured the light drifting from the open door.  
Oswald didn't stop to look up or acknowledge the other man's presence.

"It's rather rude to leave a party." Oswald commented lightly.  
"I'd say the same goes for you then. Besides I think it's hardly rude to leave a party that I wasn't invited to." Jack smiled, the curve of his lips pulled upwards struggling to maintain the expression.

"Lacie's dead." Oswald stated blandly, eyes finally moving up from the piano keys to study the other man's expression. "I killed her."

Jack's eyes flickered in sorrow, yet meeting his gaze all the same.  
"I know. Levi told me about everything."

"What are you here for then? Come to seek revenge?"

Jack looked into his friends eyes, finding something disturbing flicker across the other man's face before he quickly hid it again. It was something akin to hope. Hope that Jack had come to extract revenge for the death of Lacie. Hope that this may be his _death_.

Oswald turned quickly away, focusing his vision on the white and black keys in front of him. His fingers swept across the expanse of the piano's keys, playing endlessly a haunting melody that he had never heard before but was ingrained in his memory. He was utterly blind, being led haplessly by the song that was determined to be heard.

Neither of them spoke during those few minutes. He could hear the clicking of boots as they moved across the hardwood floor, closer to him. Jack's soft voice was right next to his ear when he spoke again.

"Is that what you want Oswald? Is that why you left a trail of music leading to this room?"

The question hung in air, met only by silence as the notes from the piano stopped.

Jack reached out suddenly, grasping Oswald's arm, yanking the dark haired man to his feet. Oswald didn't resist, surprised by Jack actions. Jack pulled Oswald into his arms, he wrapped his arm around the man's waist pulling him closer., the other hand going to gently cup the man's cheek. "Look at me Oswald." Jack pleaded, voice straining to stay calm.

"I'm not Oswald anymore Jack. I'm Glen. Glen Baskerv-"  
Jack interrupted his words abruptly, his lips descending firmly on Oswald's. Oswald felt the tension drain slowly from his body with each second. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, frustrated lips found his own, pressing forward before teasingly pulling back. Oswald felt the heated breaths of the blonde man upon the skin of his neck, Jack's teeth nibbled on his lower lip, breathing quickening. He found himself clinging to the cloth of Jack's jacket. His own numb lips began to move against Jack's, the feeling vitalized him, giving him back the energy that had left him upon Lacie's death. Oswald closed his eyes, letting the blissful feeling devour him, losing himself to the feeling.

Jack pulled away suddenly, his gaze fixed upon Oswald's in a determined glare.  
"You'll always be Oswald to me. Always."

Oswald found himself unable to explain all that he felt in the moment. He stumbled forward, feet numb and un feeling. Jack's back hit the wall behind them with a muffled sigh. Oswald leaned forward, his lips angled for Jack's trying to explain without words, his need for the touch of another human being. And Jack acquiesced, returning the kiss with renewed fervor. They held each other, into the darkness of that night. The wailings strains of a violin could be heard from the party below, they were alone in their own world of pain, but it would be alright because they were with each other. In those passing moments they were nothing more than two intwined shadows cast along the grains of a wood paneled wall.

Oswald felt the salty tears finally trail down his cheeks. Jack leaned forward away from the wall, lips sweeping the tears away. He wrapped his arms tighter around the dark haired man, it was odd to think of it, but the tall resolute Oswald that he had met that first day would have been the one to comfort him, not the other way around.

The hours passed simply, they sat side by side on the piano bench, playing that one melody over and over again. It was the sound of two people grasping for something that has been lost, finding each other for comfort.

At daybreak, the two figures stood by a tall iron gated fence. Oswald stood resolutely, the white cloth of his shirt billowing in the wind, unchecked. Jack smiled wistfully, at the rising of the sun, it heralded the end of a dream, and signaled the beginning of reality.  
"I'll be back." Jack whispered, Oswald nodded grimly.

With those words, he exited, disappearing into the hazy fog of morning. Oswald watched, a eased expression appearing on his face. He finally saw past the reflection in Jack's eyes, finding the man's true nature.

The next time they saw each other alone, Jack pulled something from within his jacket. A small golden pocket watch dangled from his fingers. "Open it." He stated.

The twinkling sounds of music flutter from the small device. Oswald smiled, a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

Mourn the dead, but comfort the living, for they are the ones that will continue to suffer.

* * *

**AN: The next pairing is: Sharon/Leo (oh geez... I have absolutely no ideas for this one.)**

**Also this challenge is open to everyone, so if you want to compete along with me and Ozapolien, feel free.**


End file.
